Tell and Show
by ioanhoratio
Summary: Just an idea on how Danny and Lindsay tell everyone about the pregnancy. Set between 'The Triangle' and 'Forbidden Fruit' again it just some fluff ot help pass the time!


**Tell and Show**

**By: ioanhoratio**

**AN: Well I am back from vacation and happy to be getting caught up on the fanfic that was posted while I was away. I am also happy to have gotten a chance to relax and sit by the ocean and brain storm some story ideas. (Bless the kids for giving me some moments of peace!) I feel renewed and ready to get back to writing—as soon as I get caught up on the work I missed. This is a silly story idea that I was able to type during a bout of insomnia. Just an idea on how Danny and Lindsay told everyone about the baby. Nothin' but fluff folk. Enjoy!**

**A special thanks to: I play wid fir3, Jellybeany, bedingdingx, brown-eyed cutie production55, gwen 24, Catty, pretty7, miss wizard of oz, Hcainefan123, staurn567, ZoeyBug, laurzz, kcatlin, dancexinxthexflames, bonafide11, tottalymad, MJ90, Hylen, CMW2, Colie04, Calleygirl80, Saderia, Brinchen86, TruLuv, sarahlou82, CSINYBabyy, summergirlforever, afrozenheart412, piper maru duchovny, and Baby Jefer. Thanks guys for your support of my last one-shots! You guys are FABULOUS!!!**

****************************************************************************

"Yo, Danno," Don Flack called out to the fellow crime fighter, "Ya joinin' us for a drink tonight?"

Danny looked from the paperwork that kept him chained to the desk and grinned at he friend, "Who's us?"

"The usual; me, Jess, Stella, Hawkes, I think Mac," Don listed.

Danny nodded and gave a small frown, "Sounds fun but…

"Danny," Flack interrupted, "Come on man. You and Monroe haven't been out with us for weeks. I know you two are back together but can't you take a break from the make up sex for one night?"

Don's teasing tone undercut the inappropriateness of his comment but Danny still couldn't help the slight blush that spread across his skin as he allowed a wry chuckle to escape. Make up sex was the reason Lindsay and he had been spending their evenings at home. Just not in the way Don thought. The life growing inside Lindsay seemed to be a constant drain on her energy right now. Most evenings were spent either watching T.V. while she slept on the couch snuggled into him or him just trying to keep her talking through dinner so she didn't nod off into her mashed potatoes. Their morning sessions of love making were on hold as well since Lindsay normally catapulted out of bed and made a straight shot for the bathroom as her body did its best to expel the contents of her stomach to the point it usually left her gagging.

"Yo, Mess, did I lose ya there?" Don needled with a smirk, "Getting' lost in the memories?"

Danny gave a smirk of his own, "Yeah, somethin' like that."

"I don't know where you and Monroe get the stamina," Don added with a cheeky grin.

"A'right ya goof, shut up," Danny shot back but his sharp retort was softened by another chuckle.

"Look, seriously Danny you guys should come." Don implored.

"Come where?" Lindsay asked as she walked into her and Danny's office.

"For a drink," Don answered, "I was tellin' Danny here you guys haven't been out with us in a while."

"Yeah, Don here has been missin' me desperately," Danny said dramatically.

Don laughed, "Don't flatter yaself Danny. We really just wanna see Linds and since you two seem inseparable these days we had ta invite you."

"Sounds fun," Lindsay began just as Danny was saying, "Maybe another time."

Lindsay threw Danny a look Don didn't quite understand. He watched as the pair seemed to try and communicate through eye movements which prompted another laugh from him, "Just like an old married couple."

Danny winced as Lindsay blushed. Flack didn't realize the nerve he had struck due to Danny's recently less-than-timely proposal that Lindsay had rejected. An uncomfortable silence stretched out as Don felt a slight shift in the couple. Still confused, Don prompted, "Well look, I think you guys should come and Lindsay agrees so Danny just do what your lady says. I'll see ya there." And with a wave Don walked out.

Danny shuffled his Converse clad feet slightly before breaking the silence, "Ya wanna go?"

"Want to go?" Lindsay asked back, "I'm not sure that's what I would say. I can hear my bed calling my name from here but I do miss seeing the gang and laughing with them. Don's right we haven't been out with them for a while."

"There's a perfectly good reason for dat," Danny reminded her as he looked pointedly to her stomach.

Lindsay gently ran a hand over the slightly rounded belly that lay hidden beneath the layered jacket she had worn that day. She gave a small smile, "Well that's another reason. I can't really hide much anymore. We need to tell them and tonight is a good opportunity. Plus once the baby comes who knows when we'll get to hang out with them."

Danny nodded in understand, "Ya gotta point but don't blame me if you face plant into the bowl of peanuts."

Lindsay gave a laugh, "Oh I'll blame you alright. This baby didn't make itself."

Danny gave her a wolfish smile, "Oh believe me, I know that"

Ignoring his pleased tone Lindsay continued, "Besides it's your job to take care of me."

Danny threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, "That's right," he agreed proudly, "Ya ready to deal with everyone's reactions?"

Lindsay frowned for a moment as she considered that. She rested her head against Danny's shoulder and sighed, "Well it can't be worse than my parents."

Danny gave her body a gently squeeze of support. Lindsay's parents had definitely been shocked and their initial reaction has stung at her. They had since cooled off considerably and now seemed quite excited about the prospect of their grandchild—even if they did drop hints about her and Danny marrying. Shaking her head to clear away the memory she added, "Besides I'm fairly certain Stella already knows and Hawkes too I think."

"What makes you say that?" Danny wondered aloud, pulling back to look down at her.

"Well, I kind of asked Stella a pregnancy question about using some of the chemicals in the lab but I used the old 'I gotta friend' routine and well…"

"Yeah," Danny agreed, "Stella isn't one of the top CSIs for nothin'. So you're probably right about her figurin' it out. What about Hawkes?"

Lindsay gave a groan before answering, "I seem to have the worst timing with him. A few weeks ago he found me dozing on my break, then we were at a crime scene the other day and I got struck with morning sickness and the best I could do was try and hide behind a dumpster—which did not help with the morning sickness by the way—and then he caught me enjoying my latest craving of Pringles and peanut butter."

"He does seem to have that ability," Danny confirmed, "He walked in on me and nearly caught me staring at the ultrasound photo."

Lindsay gave him a small smile. She knew that photo was now worn with wrinkles from always being in his back pocket.

"So we are goin' to go tonight and tell everybody and then leave or stay and see how it goes?" Danny asked.

"I'd like to try and stay as long as I can. I am just going to trust that if you see my head falling towards the table you will protect me," She affirmed.

Danny just rolled his eyes at her. Protecting her was his full time job.

************************************************************************

Danny's protectiveness was in full gear as he gripped Lindsay's hand. He was weaving them through the slightly crowded bar to the table where Don sat waving his hand. Doing his best to keep people from knocking into her, Danny was reminded why he liked to keep her at home. She of course would be pissed if she knew what he was thinking—which was one of the things he loved about her—but he was smart enough to keep those thoughts to himself despite how many grey hairs he just knew were forming. He was actually quite relieved to be finally telling everyone. He knew they would all look out for her when he wasn't there. They were her family and they loved her. They would make sure she and the baby were safe. This was something else that would have to go unspoken. Lindsay would read them all the riot act if she thought any of them were coddling her. Mac had negotiated with her that she could remain in the field until she reached 25 weeks then she would be in the lab. Lindsay had agreed but he could tell it was difficult for her to accept. She didn't want any harm to come to the baby but she was going to miss her job. Danny tugged Lindsay closer as they traversed the sea of people until they finally reached the booth.

"Messer and Monroe," Don called out excitedly as he and Jess shuffled around the table to allow room for the newly arrived couple, "Glad ya could join us."

Danny stepped back to allow Lindsay to slide in first to sit next to Jess. Stella and Hawkes walked up as well and sat on the other side of Don. Pleasantries and hellos were exchanged as they waited for Mac.

"So Messer how did Monroe convince you to join us this evenin'?" Don asked teasing.

Danny just rolled his eyes and Jess pinched Don in the side.

"What?" He asked her indignant.

"Would you leave 'em alone," she scolded him, "You haven't shut up about Danny coming out and you are such a child that you can't just simply say how happy you are to see him. No, you gotta tease him to cover for the fact that you've missed him."

Both Don and Danny blushed as the other occupants of the table burst into laughter.

"Are we mocking Danny or Don?" Mac asked as he approached the table.

"Jess is just helping Don and Danny to accept their feelings," Hawkes laughed.

"Mac please pull up a chair and get these kids to behave," Danny pleaded.

Mac gave a knowing smile and said softly for Danny's ears only, "This is good practice for you."

Danny gave a small laugh and nodded his head then leaned over and whispered to Lindsay what Mac had said. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

As the group settled down a waitress came over to take their drink orders. Lindsay hesitated for a moment deciding if her stomach could handle a soda but finally just asked for a glass of water.

"You know we have cabs in New York Lindsay. You don't have to be the designated driver," Don informed her.

"Really? Cabs in New York?" Lindsay asked sarcastically as she avoided the look that passed between Hawkes and Stella, "Thanks Don for the update. You really caught yourself a winner here Jess."

"Yeah," Jess answered knowingly, "He's a big goof but he's my big goof." Lindsay shared a laugh with the woman. She liked Jess but hadn't had much opportunity to get to know her. She was glad that Don had finally found someone who kept him on his toes and hoped that they would be able to find what Danny and she had. Lindsay couldn't believe the change she had seen in her boyfriend. The moment he had first spoken his love for her had truly been a turning point. It was like he had finally broken through the barrier of doubt and fear and was running full speed towards her. He surprised her with how easily 'I love you' fell from his lips now. He seemed to enjoy finding points in their day to reminder her. That had naturally fallen into part of their daily routine. She knew he had asked her to marry him because of the baby but she was beginning to understand that it wasn't in the way she thought. He wasn't asking her because of some moral issue or a need to please others. He was asking because the baby had helped him to realize what is important. Lindsay's own understanding of life and love was changing and while she had so desperately wanted to say yes to him she knew she was right to say no. She and Danny had talked for a long time about their future; agreeing that she hadn't said 'no' but rather 'not right now.' She knew her love for him was growing stronger just as their child was and she knew they would be together. They were just going to do things a little differently. They were going to do things the right way—for them.

Feeling Danny give her a slight nudge she realized she had grown quiet. He threw her a questioning look asking if she was getting tired. She shook her head no and nudged him back with a smile.

The conversation continued around them as Lindsay only half listened. She was thinking about the best way to bring up the topic of her pregnancy when the waitress returned with their drinks. The glass of red wine Jess had ordered passed by Lindsay and allowed her to breathe in the scent.

Her stomach rolled.

'Oh no,' thought Lindsay. Her suddenly queasy stomach tightened. She had read that deep breathing—in through the nose, out through the mouth—was supposed to help calm the stomach but with each breath the smell of the wine attacked her senses. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on something other than the nausea and didn't realize she was practically shoving her body into Danny to try and get away from the offensive smell.

"Linds baby, ya a'right?" Danny asked her quietly but the lull in conversation allowed for the others at the table to hear and drew their attention. Lindsay began to nod her head and wave off his concern when her stomach tightened again.

"No, move, move, please move," she pleaded frantically as she scrambled out of the booth practically shoving him out of the way. Danny felt useless as he watched her run for the bathroom.

"Crap," he muttered as he turned to the surprised faces of his friends.

"Is she ok?" Stella asked concerned.

Danny sighed as he crossed his arms, "Yeah, she'll be a'right. Somethin' must've set off her stomach. That happens a lot these days because she's pregnant."

He had said it so nonchalantly that it took a moment to register with his comrades. Danny watched as they sat in stunned silence and processed what he had said. Having been told several days earlier Mac took the lead, "Congratulations Danny. That's wonderful."

Those words released the others from their frozen state and soon they were all speaking at once.

"Whoa there guys," Danny said throwing his hands up and grinning at them, "Just give me a sec. I'm just gonna go check on 'er. Make sure she's a'right and not hiding in the bathroom 'cause she's embarrassed."

They watched as Danny headed towards the restroom. Once he was out of ear shot they turned to each other.

"Well," Don started, "I wasn't really expecting that."

"Yeah," Jess agreed softly.

Mac took a drink of his beer and caught Stella's eye.

"You knew," she accused him.

He set his beer down and peered at them, "Yeah they told me several days ago."

"And you didn't say anything?" Stella asked.

"It wasn't my news to tell," Mac said simply.

Stella nodded in understanding. She knew her relationship with Mac had to cross from friendship to professional on occasion.

"I don't think he had to tell," Hawkes interjected, "the symptoms were pretty obvious."

"To a doctor maybe," Don shot back still amazed that his best friend was going to be a father, "although a few things do make a little more sense."

"Did they seem happy about it?" Stella asked Mac.

She watched as a big smile spread across her friend's face, "I'll let them tell you."

************************************************************************

Danny poked his head around the door that led to the ladies bathroom. A quick glance told him there seemed to only be one woman washing her hands. He closed the door and waited for the woman to exit. As soon as she passed him, he threw a quick glance over his shoulder and then snuck through the door.

"Linds?" he called out in a stage whisper as he looked for feet under the stalls.

"Over here," she groaned. Danny followed the sound of her voice to the stall closest to the wall. He gently pushed open the door and found Lindsay sitting with her head in her hands. Danny knelt down in front of her and gently lifted her face so he could make eye contact.

"Ya a'right?" he asked as his eyes gave her the once over.

She shrugged, "Yeah."

"Come on let's get ya home," Danny advised lovingly as he slowly pulled her to her feet. He paused for a moment, allowing for the opportunity of a relapse. When it was clear she wasn't going to make another dash for the toilet he led her over to the sink.

Lindsay turned on the faucet and cupping her hands caught the stream of cold water. She splashed it onto her face and accepted the paper towel Danny handed to her. As she dried her face she mumbled, "I don't need to go home."

"Lindsay," Danny growled in warning.

"No Danny," Lindsay insisted as she threw away the paper towel and turned to him, "I appreciate your concern but I am feeling much better. I think I need to stay away from the smell of red wine for awhile and despite being embarrassed by the fact I nearly up-chucked all over the table I still want to tell every one about the baby. I want to talk about how excited I am and how adorable you are when you put your hand on my belly," Lindsay's voice lowered as she moved closer to him, "I wanna show everyone the ultra sound photo that you keep in your back pocket. I want to celebrate our baby." She looped her fingers through the belt straps of his jeans and tugged him right up against her.

She looked up at him with her eyes big and a shy smile on her lips.

Danny smirked, "I know what you are doin' Ms. Monroe."

"Oh?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"Yeah, you're bein' all sexy and wily thinkin' I'll give into what you want." Danny grounded out huskily as she moved a hand around to grip his ass.

"Is it working?" Lindsay wanted to know.

"Hell yeah it's workin'" Danny shot back, "But you betta be careful little miss because I have been a very good, loving boyfriend the past few weeks. A very _patient_ boyfriend," Danny was sure to put the emphasis on the word patient, "And you are playing with fire."

Lindsay just rolled her eyes, "Poor baby. Don't worry; I am finally out of the first trimester and should begin to start feeling better. The second trimester is supposed to be a lot easier than the first."

"The second trimester is the one where you want all the sex right?" Danny inquired with a grin.

"Out off all the information we have read the last few weeks that is what stands out to you huh?" Lindsay asked enduringly. She watched as Danny's grin grew larger and more predatory. She felt a wave of excitement move through her for the first time in a while.

Deciding to keep that bit of information to herself for the moment Lindsay sighed, "Come on cowboy, they are probably all wondering what's going on."

As she turned to leaved Danny reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned back to face him with a questioning look.

"Uh…Linds, about that…I kinda already told 'em," Danny stammered out hesitantly.

"What?!" Lindsay asked in disbelief, "You told them without me?"

"Well, I didn't know what to do," Danny cried defensively, "I mean I was just standin' there and they were all starin' at me and I kinda just blabbed it out. Lookin' back on it I now realize that probably wasn't the best course of action."

Lindsay took in a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly before saying wearily, "It's fine."

"I'm really sorry Linds," Danny apologized sheepishly.

Lindsay lifted a hand and cupped one of Danny's cheeks, "You are lucky I love you."

"I know," Danny confirmed.

Lindsay then used the same hand and gently tapped Danny's face in playful slap and called him a jerk. Danny laughed as he followed her out of the bathroom.

************************************************************************

"Yo!" Don cried out, "There she is; the little momma."

Lindsay blushed as she and Danny approached the table. She watched as Mac, Hawkes, and Don all stood. Lindsay didn't know if it was some outdated form of chivalry or if was because they simply didn't know what else to do but she accepted the gesture with a smile.

Don was the first to reach her as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered congratulations.

"Thank you," she smiled back.

As Don moved to shake Danny's hand Hawkes moved in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in doctor mode.

"Feeling a lot better these days," Lindsay answered as Hawkes brought her in for a hug.

"If you need anything you let me know ok," he told her as they pulled apart, "I'm really happy for you guys."

Lindsay could only offer him a smile in return. She felt tears form behind her eyes.

Stella swooped in next and wrapped her arms around her friend, "Oh Lindsay this is so wonderful. A new little baby, even if it is a Messer," she teased good-naturedly, "so are you and your "friend" due around the same time?"

Lindsay swallowed down her emotions and giggled, "The same day actually."

The two woman shared in the joke before Stella pulled her in for another hug, "Oh I am so happy for you kiddo. You're happy right?"

Lindsay could again feel her emotions build. She had carried the knowledge of her pregnancy alone in the beginning, feeling lost and overwhelmed. She had been afraid of Danny's reactions, of her family's, and her co-workers'. She had faced life with the prospect of being alone in all of this. Now she stood in a room with the devoted father of her baby close by and her friends surrounding her; supporting her. She turned to look at Danny and watched as Don slapped him on the back and Hawkes shared a laugh. His gleeful eyes caught hers and she felt safe and loved.

Turning back to Stella Lindsay said firmly, "Happier than I've ever been before."

The end.

************************************************************************

**Has anyone noticed that I keep Danny from having the lovin' action a lot? Bless his poor celibate heart ;)**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
